The present invention relates to a nozzle for a burner operating on liquefied petroleum gas, in particular liquid butane.
Nozzles of this type are known in the prior art, which comprise a tubular body provided with a liquefied petroleum gas feed connector and an inner swirl chamber debouching outwardly through a calibrated injector port, and also a cylindro-ogival piece having a conical extremity provided with tangential channels and arranged inside the swirl chamber. These nozzles are designed to be placed in a combustion chamber in such a way as to provide an annular passage for an oxygen-containing gas, such as air, to ensure combustion of the liquefied gas at the outlet of the calibrated injector port of the nozzle. In known nozzles of this type, the cylindro-ogival piece is held in a fixed manner inside the body of the nozzle by means of a suitable element such as a locking screw. In such nozzles, the pressurized liquefied gas passes along the cylindro-ogival piece where it follows the tangential channels. The channels give it a rotating motion as it debouches into the swirl chamber. The function of said chamber is to increase and standardize the swirling speed of the liquefied gas before its discharge through the calibrated port. The liquefied gas, upon being abruptly released at the outlet of the calibrated port, is transformed into a cloud in the shape of a swirling cone. These known nozzles have characteristics (flow rate and vaporization angle) that are well-defined and invariable.